


what's this? [PODFIC]

by Halbereth



Series: Halbereth's podfics of Feather's even if i could (make a deal with god) series [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Just Add Kittens, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic length: five minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbereth/pseuds/Halbereth
Summary: Steve takes a minute to get rid of the bags in his hands, tossing sketchbook and new pencils on the dining-room table and putting the two replacement drinking glasses away in the cupboard. Then he pours himself a cup of coffee, microwaves it, stirs his sugar in, and then goes out around the corner and pays enough attention to see the little circle of orange fur curled up to one side of Bucky's chest.[PODFIC VERSION][The Kitten Acquisition Arc, Part III]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Halbereth's podfics of Feather's even if i could (make a deal with god) series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665052
Kudos: 10





	what's this? [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what's this?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222580) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



**Text:** [what's this?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222580)

 **Author:** [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather)

 **Reader:** [Halbereth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbereth/pseuds/Halbereth)

 **Length:** 5 minutes

 **Download:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12eS7T6sl1Do6rLdcs4nPdpDhH2CiIsgs/view?usp=sharing)

Made with help from the following resources:

\- Shmaylor's [Podfic Posting Guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656948)  
\- [This](https://the-dragongirl.tumblr.com/post/137390369796/how-to-podfic-a-highly-biased-and-incomplete) tumblr post

Fair warning for people who need (or just really prefer) really crisp audio: there's some echo or background noise in parts on this one, and my articulation isn't as good as it usually is for some reason.


End file.
